Gohan's Hectic Life
by Marshall Banana
Summary: When Gohan and the rest get back to the lookout. Mindless fluff, the only thing I can write half decently! R&R PLZ! Chappie 3 Uploaded Now!
1. The Lookout

Gohan's Hectic Life!  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
Author's Note: This here is my first Dragonball Z fic but I think I know that anime well  
  
enough considering the fact that it's always on. Gohan and Videl are one of my favorite  
  
couples (after Inu-yasha and Kagome of course^_^). Try not to flame me so much on this  
  
because it IS my first try.  
  
~*~  
  
"Piccolo? Is he gone?" Son Gohan asked the former demon King hesitantly.  
  
The namekian nodded slowly, still keeping his senses open in case Buu's ki reappeared by   
  
chance. "I can't feel his ki anymore..."  
  
Gohan looked up at his sensei. "But...?"  
  
"But...the other Buu is still there, though weak." He looked at the two younger demi-  
  
saiyans, watching them fight over who's father was stronger, smiling when Goten pointed out  
  
that Goku once defeated Vegeta fair and square. "Come on, you two. Let's go back to the   
  
lookout." He told them before shooting off in the direction of the named place.  
  
Gohan waited for his brother and his best-friend (Goten's best friend of course) to get up  
  
from the seat on the dirt floor, watching them power up then blasting off after the green  
  
alien.  
  
//scene change//  
  
"Kurinrin? Yamcha? What's going on? What's happened?" Bulma Briefs asked the two humans  
  
warriors who could sense ki (I'm sure there are others, I'm just too lazy to go to my room  
  
and get the manga to see who they are).  
  
The once bald, short man looked up at the blue-haired woman and grinned. "They're all fine.  
  
Buu's gone...I think..." He finished thoughtfully.  
  
Chi-chi suddenly pulled Kuririn up by his collar so she could look him in the eye without  
  
bending down. "What about my babies?! Where are they?! Are they okay?! What about Goku?!  
  
Is he there too?! Speak damn you, speak!!!" She yelled and the now scared man. He only  
  
answered by pointed behind her. She turned around just in time to see Gohan, Piccolo and   
  
the two demons land on the lookout platform. She immediately drop the Z warrior and rushed  
  
over to her two 'babies'. After quickly making sure that Goten was okay, she looked up at  
  
Gohan, only now realizing that she thought he was dead. "You're alive?" She exclaimed,  
  
throwing herself at him. She pulled back another second later, Mr. Frying pan appearing.  
  
"If you ever, EVER(!), do something like that again young man, I'll...I'll...make sure you  
  
are dead!" She yelled at Gohan while everyone else baked away from her, except Videl who  
  
didn't know that Chi-Chi was dangerous when she was *ahem* mad. "You just be grateful   
  
to Videl." His mother warned.  
  
Gohan looked over her shoulder to where Videl was standing, now looking at her feet,   
  
finding them strangely interesting. "Videl-san?" He asked to anyone that would answer him.  
  
That someone happened to be Bulma. "Yeah. She was the only one who knew you weren't dead."  
  
Bulma smirked at him, something she picked up from living with Vegeta for quite a few years.  
  
"But HOW she knew that, we're in the dark there."  
  
Gohan just stared at the girl he had grown fond of the last couple of weeks he had spent  
  
training and teaching her how to control her ki and how to fly. She was just so beautiful  
  
and stubborn and, well, reminded him of his mother. Chi-Chi was the only woman he grew up  
  
with that he loved, apart from Bulma, and he was glad that Videl was so much like her...  
  
for some odd reason.  
  
Videl stared back at Gohan, a small smile playing on her rosy lips. He was so adorable just  
  
standing there, looking like the little boy she knew he was at heart. Just like him, she  
  
had fallen for him over the course of their training. At first, he was just a diary that  
  
she so wanted the key to and read to it, finding out all his little secrets. Which she   
  
still wanted to find out. He was just so nice, caring, smart and, a new one to add to the   
  
list that she just recently found out, incredibly strong too. Even his naiveness added a   
  
certain quality that you just had to fall in love with.  
  
He broke the staring contest by taking a step forward. Followed by another. And another.  
  
He continued walking until he was only a few meters in front of her, by which time she had  
  
snapped out of her trance-like stare and took two small steps before running the rest then  
  
throwing herself at his chest, burying her face in cloth of the orange gi he was wearing.  
  
"Videl-san..." He cooed softly, one hand going to the back of her head, threading his   
  
fingers through her soft locks and the other going around her lithe waist, keeping her  
  
close.  
  
She tried to get closer to him, tried to snuggle her face further into his chest but was   
  
met by pure muscle and couldn't bury anymore. Instead, she resolved to just tightened her  
  
arms around his shoulders. Looking up with glazed eyes, she instantly saw the same   
  
emotions in his eyes that she felt in her heart.  
  
Joy.  
  
Relief.  
  
Confusion.  
  
And most of all, Love.  
  
She moved back by about two inches, just enough to look at him without hurting her neck.  
  
"Gohan." she smiled. "I'm glad you're save." she told him whole-heartedly.  
  
He gave her the trademark Son grin back, retrieving his hand from her hair to scratch the  
  
back of his head in embarrassment. "Heheh, well, I did promise you, didn't I?"  
  
(I only get french mangas here -I hate Quebec- and I miss the episode where they split up  
  
so he can go faster so I'm not totally 100% sure if this is correct. If it isn't, please  
  
tell me and I'll fix it right away! THANX! ^.^)  
  
Her eyes and smile softened. "Yeah...you did." It was whispered so quietly that he almost  
  
didn't hear it but, fortunately for him, he did and he blushed when it reached his ears.  
  
She moved her head up by an inch, hesitated, then swiftly leaned up and pressed her lips to  
  
his, closing her sky-blue eyes.  
  
He drew in a breathe in surprise but didn't pull back. What sane man would?! This was   
  
Videl Satan kissing him! Him! Not Sharpener or any other guy that stalked her but him!  
  
After the thought finally registered to his brain, he brought his hand back down to join   
  
the other one and pulled her closer to his body, kissing her back.  
  
'H-he's...he's kissing me! Well, I did start it, but I had expected him to just stand there  
  
then forget it ever happened. Never this! Oh Kami, I think I'm going to faint from   
  
happiness! His lips are so soft...' Her thoughts drifted when they pulled back, his eyes  
  
boring into hers.  
  
He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, then cleared it. "U-um...Videl-san, w-will  
  
you...uh...'go out with me'?" Those words were so strange to him, hearing them from   
  
Sharpener when he had told him that he was going to date Videl and not Gohan.   
  
"Yes." She needn't even think of the answer before talking, knowing that whenever the   
  
chance came up, she'd seize it by the hand. She smiled, no, beamed at him before taking  
  
his head in-between her hands and bringing his face down to kiss him again.  
  
The romance was broken when a piercing shriek was heard from Chi-Chi. "GRANDCHILDREN!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hahahaha I love Chi-Chi. She has these huge emotional swings that just make  
  
you want to laugh out loud! I want to continue this, I even have an idea of what to put in  
  
the next chapter, but I won't be continuing unless I get 10 reviews. Thanks much. 


	2. The Study Lesson

Gohan's Hectic Life  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
"Study Lesson"  
  
"Books?"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Pencil?"  
  
"Pen. Check"  
  
"Paper?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"My kiss?"  
  
Son Gohan looked over expectantly to his two-weeks-long girlfriend, Satan Videl, with the  
  
trademark Son Grin plastered on his face.  
  
Giggling, Videl walked up to him. "Check." she whispered just before her lips were pressed  
  
against his. His arms came around her waist, pulling her further into the embrace. After  
  
a moment, she reluctantly released his lips, a smirk on her swollen ones.  
  
"If we keep this up, we'll never get any studying done." she ran one of her hands done his  
  
chest from his neck then ran it up again only to go back down his arm and take his hand in  
  
hers.  
  
Grinning, he gripped her hand tighter but not tight enough to hurt her. "And where's the  
  
problem with that?"  
  
She laughed whole-heartedly for a moment before pulling fully away from him. "The fact that  
  
our SATs are soon and I'm no where near as smart as you." She pulled out a few different  
  
colored books then sat on the edge of the bed. "We could always make studying fun, you  
  
know."  
  
He looked at her with a 'and-how's-that-possible?' look, picking up a math advanced textbook  
  
then sitting next to her. "And how do you propose we do that?"  
  
Suddenly, the mother of Gohan, Chi-Chi poked her head through the once closed door of her   
  
sons door. "Did I just hear the word 'propose'?" She asked with an insane grin.  
  
Sweatdropping, both Videl and Gohan laughed nervously. Ever since they had announced that  
  
they would officially date, Son Chi-Chi hadn't stopped breathing down their necks only  
  
about two things: Grandchildren and Weddings.  
  
"Sorry, Chi-Chi-san, I think you heard wrong. We were just about to start studying." Videl  
  
told her with an amused smile and a blush.  
  
Disappointed, Chi-Chi's smirk vanished but was replaced soon enough with an even thought   
  
about how they intended on studying. With a smirk that would make Vegeta proud, or jealous  
  
maybe, she closed the door after telling them that she'd come get them when lunch was ready  
  
'If you aren't tired by then, that is...' she thought, skipping down the stairs into the  
  
kitchen.  
  
After starring at the spot that the woman had just been a few seconds ago, Videl turned to   
  
her boyfriend, trying to stifle her laugh. He looked back at her then, noticing her bad  
  
effort to hide her giggle, shook his head. "So what was the idea?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him, confused then perked up, remembering the thought. "Go sit  
  
over there." she pointed to the head of the bed where two pillows leaned against the   
  
headboard.   
  
He starred at her for a second, uncertain, then decided it wasn't the best idea to go   
  
against her wishes. After crawling to the spot she had pointed out, legs bent at the knees,  
  
he looked at her again. "Now what?"  
  
"This." she stated simply before moving over to sit inbetween his legs, her back leaning  
  
against his hard chest. She turned her head towards him, smiling. "Better?" 


	3. The Lake

Gohan's Hectic Life  
BY: Byakko of the West  
  
~*~ Usual disclaimer applies.  
  
Chapter 3: The Dip  
  
"Bye Okaa-san! Videl and I are going for a swim! We'll be back before dinner!" Son Gohan announced to the Son household, where his mother was starting on supper in the kitchen.  
  
"Take your brother with you!" Chi-Chi yelled back and the two teens froze in the doorway.  
  
Slowly, Gohan turned around to face the direction of the kitchen, a nervous grin on his features. "Well, actually Mom, Videl and I wanted some time alone." He told her, trying to change her mind but not give her any ideas. Of course, that's hard when your mother is dead-set on having grandchildren.  
  
With a mischievous gleam in her eyes and an evil smirk on her lips, she turned her head to see her son and future barer of her grandchildren. "Oh you do, do you? Should I be expecting little Gohan and Videls soon?" she asked them.  
  
Blushing, the male at question threw his hands out in front of him, waving them. "N-no mom! Not like that! It's just...since we're going to school soon we won't have any privacy so we wanted to use it wisely, yeah, that's it!" He got out in one breath, quickly coming up with a lie.  
  
She eyed them suspiciously before smiling sweetly, turning back around to resume cooking. "How about this? You ask him if he wants to go and if he says no, I won't force you to take him."  
  
Gohan looked a little apprehensive until Videl but a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see her smiling and immediately caught on. "Ok, sure."  
  
"GOTEN!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!" Chi-Chi exclaimed to the household.  
  
"Coming!" the voice of Gohan's brother, Son Goten, filled the room and a second later his body stood at the bottom of the stairs, smiling at Videl and Gohan. "Are you getting married now?" he asked, causing them both to blush mildly, they were getting quite used to that question.  
  
"Goten! Stop pestering them and come here." Chi-chi ordered, frowning at the little boy.  
  
With his head hung, Goten made his way over toward his mother. "Yes, mom?"  
  
She smiled, going back to her cooking. "Goten-sweetie, would you like to go with Gohan and Videl to the lake to go for a swim before supper is ready?" she asked.  
  
His face broke out into a smile, any signs that he was sad disappearing. "Oh really? They want me to?" he turned to his older brother to ask him the same question but found him and his girlfriend in each other's arms, giving each other Eskimo kisses. The seven-year-old's face turned into one of disgust and began trudging up the stairs. "No, I'll just draw for now..." he mumbled.  
  
Videl pulled away from Gohan, watching the little boy go up the stairs and felt a pang of guilt come over her. She turned to Gohan and found him smiling reassuringly.  
  
"I'll spar with him after supper, he won't remember this." He whispered, pulling away also and taking her hand in his. After confirming with his mother that it was alright to leave, he and Videl walked out the door and began through the forest towards the small stream with its own waterfall.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Videl! Watch this!" Gohan yelled from the top of the cliff with water cascading down it. He was clad in his teddy-bear boxers, using them as a double for swimming trunks. He was quite thankful to find out that they didn't go see-through once he jumped in the water before or else he'd have to deal with a giggling Videl.  
  
The said girl smiled and waved at him, signaling that she heard and was watching. When he spotted her hand moving, he jumped off the cliff, his arms spread and used his flying abilities to slowly make it to the water, doing almost a hundred flips in the air. After he finally made it to the water, his head popped up from it a second later and he began swimming over towards the laughing Videl. Once he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she started to calm down but still smiled up at him. He brought his face to hers and his lips met her own, kissing her softly but passionately, holding her in his embrace tightly. She pulled back after a minute or so and he knew that he'd forgotten about the fact that she couldn't hold her breath as long as he could.  
  
"Nice dive." She whispered, her hands stoking down his arms towards his hands then removed them from her waist and entwined her fingers with his while still trying to float. Seeing as how she couldn't stay up with only her legs, she wrapped them around his waist, making sure to not make any sexual contact that would only ruin the moment.  
  
"Are you ready for the exams?" he started making small talk swimming a little to the shore so his feet could touch the bottom.  
  
She ran her thumb over the skin of his, smiling as he squeezed their hands lightly. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am. I won't get as high marks as you, that's for sure, but I think I'll pass." She whispered back, believing that if she spoke too high, she break the ambience in the air. "Do you know where you're going after High School?"  
  
He thought for a moment, taking one hand out from hers to keep her up on his waist, careful not to accidentally touch her behind. "My mom will probably force me into the most expensive and world-renown college around." He put his forehead on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. "What about you?"  
  
She kissed his cheek before answering. "I want to get a college degree so if I ever want to do something I can but I'm still not sure what I want to do yet." She sighed softly, putting her own head on his shoulder. "Where do you see us? After on I mean."  
  
Nuzzling her neck, he smiled. "Married?" he breathed, causing her to shiver. "Children?" he smiled as he watched the goosebumps on her skin raise.  
  
She sighed again, this time in content and tightened her legs around his waist, kissing a small purple mark she'd left a little while ago. "Sounds good."  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Probably the worst ending I've ever done but I'm lazy and it's 10:45 at night and I just want to go to bed *cries and head falls to keyboard* jieoriekkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *wakes up* I'm not even going to bother deleting that, too tired.  
  
R&R PLZ! 


End file.
